People use electronic devices for communication, socializing, entertainment, work, navigation, web browsing, and a variety of other functions. However, electronic devices typically have limited storage space, thus restricting the amount of data that a person may maintain on a particular electronic device. For example, people often keep various different types of digital content items on their electronic devices, such as photographs, videos, music, and so forth, and like to have sufficient free storage space to allow the addition of more content items when desired without having to first delete existing content items. Further, while a person may be able to store additional data with a cloud storage service, the data stored at the cloud storage service may not always be readily accessible.